Mili Alta
About Mili Alta adalah Ancient Elf (Ryluinen) terakhir yang berasal dari Plana Sonus dan merupakan salah satu dari peserta Battle Rally: Academy yang bersekolah di Valora Academy, sebuah sekolah di pulau terpencil dengan sistem pendidikan semi militer (karena alumninya dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pasukan elit bagi Kerajaan KMI dan tersedianya asrama sebagai tempat tinggal siswa-siswinya.). Sebagai seorang yang mempunyai cara bertarung yang condong ke Support, dia mendaftar di kurikulum Fins of Leviathan. Latar Belakang Sebelum dia datang ke Pulau Valora, Mili dulunya adalah seorang Administrator di sebuah agency yang bergerak di bidang hiburan musik. Dia didorong oleh Chief-nya untuk mendaftar di Valora dengan catatan bahwa dia (Mili) harus bisa membuat relasi dengan siswa-siswi yang ada di sana, tanpa peduli latar belakang ras, gender, budaya, ataupun kepercayaan. Dan sebagai buktinya, dia harus membuat suatu kristal magis yang dapat menyimpan energi perasaan / emosi seseorang, yang dikenal sebagai Crystal. Kristal ini kalau diberikan sedikit Mana dapat menghasilkan "lagu" yang merupakan wujud emosi pemiliknya. Hasil dari kristal-kristal tersebut dia arsipkan di sebuah Playlist yang dapat didengar di sini . Kepribadian Berhubungan dengan posisinya yang sangat tinggi di Agency dulu, Mili mempunyai mindset seperti sekretaris untuk setingkat top manager. Alhasil, profesionalisme, tepat waktu, tegas, tapi diplomatik adalah trait yang cukup melekat pada dirinya. Dengan alasan yang sama juga, dia juga memiliki sifat "kakak yang keibuan" karena dia juga bertanggung jawab untuk anak-anak (terutama yang masih kecil) yang dibawa ke tempat orangtua mereka bekerja di Agency. Tetapi, dia belum pernah merasakan asmara cinta sebelumnya, dan tentunya merasa iri dengan beberapa pasangan yang bermesraan. Penampilan Paras yang Mili punyai relatif sederhana dan tubuhnya yang cukup bervolume. Bando berpita dengan warna biru selalu menghiasi mahkota kepalanya. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan dan sedikit bergelombang tergerai sampai ke bahu (Year 1). Kemudian mulai menjadi panjang sepinggang dan bewarna pirang dari ujung sampai ke tengah setiap helaian rambutnya (Year 2), dan sepenuhnya pirang dengan panjang sampai ke pinggul (Year 3). Jaket seragamnya tidak memiliki banyak perubahan desain selain untuk mengikuti perubahan torso-nya. Sementara itu, pakaian bawahnya, yaitu rok pias bewarna keabuan dengan aksen biru di lipitannya memiliki panjang selutut (Year 1 & 2), yang kemudian diperpendek jadi setengah paha agar lebih mudah bergerak (Year 3). Pantyhose hitam legam dan sepatu kets putih adalah pakaian bawah utamanya yang hampir dia selalu pakai di mana saja. Tools of the Trade Mili mempunyai sebuah cermin yang bernama Resonator pemberian Rhytheol, dewi dari dunia asalnya di Plana Sonus dan juga merangkap sebagai Vice Chief di Agency-nya. Cara kerjanya cukup misterius dan hanya bisa digunakan oleh Mili sendiri. Tetapi peran cermin ini sangat vital dalam menentukan hidup dan mati Mili Alta seorang. Karena hanya inilah satu-satunya artifak yang bisa menjaga tingkat Sonorva dalam jiwanya dan berkaitan erat. Mengenai bentuk fisiknya, cermin ini memiliki bentuk lingkaran sempurna yang dikelilingi 5 permata di bagian pinggirnya dan 4 permata bulat di bingkainya. Ada satu permata bulat bewarna oranye di belakangnya yang terletak tepat di tengah lingkaran tersebut. Selain itu, dia diberikan beberapa kristal kosong yang akan diisi (Enchant) dengan Sonorous Synthesis, suatu metode untuk menyalin pola energi Sonorva si target. Proses ini cukup memakan waktu yang lama oleh karena keunikan jiwa setiap orang dengan beragam kepribadian dan selera. Tidak lupa juga oleh karena keterbatasan skill Mili karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukannya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi telah mendatangi workshop-nya dan (sejauh ini) dia telah membuat 16 kristal dari rencana sebanyak 27 buah, ditambah satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa peralatan lain yang menjadi "senjata" yang dipergunakan Mili meliputi tiga jenis tongkat sihir yang bahan kayunya berbeda untuk keperluan yang berbeda juga dan kipas tangan. Tongkat sihir adalah medium yang umum digunakan oleh penyihir untuk merapal mantra. Sedangkan kipas tangan digunakan olehnya selagi di kantin untuk "mendisiplinkan" pelanggan yang tidak sopan. Tentang Sonorous Synthesis Kristal yang sudah selesai di-Enchant akan berubah warna sesuai dengan identitas pemilik dengan garis-garis energi Sonorva di dalamnya. Ada 5 jenis energi yang merupakan unsur-unsur dasar dalam musik (yang merupakan wujud asli dari Sonorva itu sendiri), asosiasi elemennya, dan memiliki ciri khas tersendiri, dan juga mencerminkan kepribadian si target. Kelima energi tersebut adalah: * Rhythma Dilambangkan dengan warna hijau, Rhythma menentukan penekanan irama dan tempo. Rhythma juga diasosiasikan dengan alam (nature) dan tanah (earth). Orang-orang yang memiliki afinitas pada Rhythma cenderung tegas dan berwibawa, dan tipe pemimpin yang sulit diajak kompromi. Tetapi, mereka cukup disalahmengerti sebagai orang yang kaku. * Voica Memiliki warna biru, Voica menentukan melodi dan tinggi-rendahnya nada. Asosiasi elemen pada Voica meliputi air (water), es (ice) dan angin (wind). Orang yang punya afinitas dengan Voica biasanya bersifat melankolis, fleksibel, dan kreatif. Tetapi mereka cenderung kurang percaya diri, sensitif, dan mengalami mood swing yang cukup parah''.'' * Harmona Dengan warnanya yang kekuningan, Harmona bertanggung jawab atas perpaduan melodi yang berkesinambungan. Asosiasi elemen untuk Harmona adalah cahaya (light). Mereka yang punya afinitas dengan Harmona terkenal dengan sifatnya yang periang dan ramah. Tetapi mereka harus berhati-hati karena sifat mengorbankan dirinya bisa disalahgunakan oleh orang yang berniat jahat. * Dynama Merah adalah lambang warnanya, dan Dynama menentukan intensitas dan dinamika suara. Asosiasi elemennya meliputi api (fire) dan petir (thunder). Orang-orang yang memiliki afinitas yang kuat dengan Dynama adalah pribadi yang semangat dan bertekad kuat. Tetapi mereka sering dianggap sebagai orang yang keras kepala. * Chaotica Chaotica dilambangkan dengan warna ungu dan bertanggung jawab dengan distorsi, melodi yang cepat, disonansi, dan beberapa efek-efek spesial. Asosiai elemen pada Chaotica adalah kegelapan (dark). Dan mereka yang punya afinitas dengan Chaotica dikenal dengan orang yang eksentrik dan sulit ditebak dan sering dicap sebagai pribadi yang egois. Pada umumnya, kristal-kristal ini hanya bisa memuat sampai tiga jenis Sonorva. Lebih dari itu akan membahayakan jiwa pembuatnya. Trivia * Nama aslinya merupakan sebuah susunan melodi dengan penamaan not-nya dari Neo-Latin pada skala kromatik (Mi La Fa Re = 3642). Lagunya dapat didengarkan di sini. Sedangkan "Ascended Version"-nya ada di sini. * Tanggal lahirnya ditentukan dari penjumlahan namanya (3 + 6 + 4 + 2 = 15) / (4 + 11 = 15). * Kopi adalah minuman favoritnya, tetapi karena susah mencarinya di Valora, dia beralih ke susu yang biasanya dia minum kalau batas kesabarannya sudah habis. * Keempat permata bulat di bingkai cerminnya bernama Emerald Star (hijau, bawah), Ruby Bloom (merah, kanan), Sapphire Butterfly (biru, kiri), dan Citrine Sprout (kuning, atas) yang berbasis pada kontroler XBOX. * Punya Account Facebook. Cuman bisa bahasa Inggris walaupun bisa mengerti bahasa Indonesia. * Title-nya adalah "Maiden of Blue Swan", tetapi tato yang terdapat di dahinya adalah angsa kembar berbulu kuning. Gallery BR Academy - Mili Alta Profile 2.0.png|Character Sheet Year 1 FestiVALORA - EDM Night of Mili_A.png|FestiValora - Mili_A on Stage Mili_OtanjoubiOmedetou.png|Birthday Card Trio Anti Bandwagon No Text.png|Chibi Mili_A, Sumi, dan Anzu Arden Valora Music Club.jpg|Club Valora - Poster Promosi Mili as Cai Wenji.png|Mili_A Cosplay as Cai Wenji PORValora_BetterVersion Metrics.png|PORValora - Mili Alta's Metrics Chibi Mili.png|Chibi Mili - Hip Up Birthday Card.png|"Nice to meet you!" Sworn Siblings.png|"Mili_A and her Sworn Siblings". Bersama Judas Treize (kiri, paling muda), Fern Aleysia (kanan), dan Mang Ujang (bawah) Mili Time Lapse.png|Mili_A Year 3 - Full Body & Sonorva Resonator Mili_UtterShock.png|Mili_A-UtterShocked.png Mili A Prayer of the Blue Swan.png|Mili_A Ascended, setelah mendapatkan Sonorva Core sebagai jawaban "doa" kepada Rhytheol. Mili_A Spotify Postcard No Text.png|Mili_A, Saintess of Sonorva Kategori:Peserta Kategori:Original character Kategori:Battle Rally Kategori:Perempuan